


Is it really that simple?

by Mikanshii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, OOC, Teasing, Vanilla, how do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanshii/pseuds/Mikanshii
Summary: The ropes around my wrists feel tighter than usual. I guess Izumi-san learned his lesson this time. Is it bad for me to say that this is not really weird anymore... well, maybe? At this point, I’m just really used to whatever he pulls out of his shoe[...]You know, if he wasn’t a psychopath maybe I’d actually consider being together with him. He manages to do every little thing in life right. He’s the ideal person... but  [...]Even though I had all this planned, saying (that) aloud is pretty embarrassing. Confessing to your kidnaper that you have to get-off is not ideal, but- hey, listen, I ran out of strategies alright?Essentially: Izumi kidnaps Makoto again. and this time he's thought about it a lot more. In the end, Makoto resolves on tricking Izumi by using his attractiveness and/or sex appeal to let him free.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Is it really that simple?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unpropper, but oh well, it's an experiment, right?
> 
> No Spell-Check was used
> 
> This is highly OOC - I'm sorry - cut me some slack, this is my first time writing this type of fic. I'm not really sure if I like the end result though... 
> 
> *Honourable mention: Makoto confirms that he is fine with Izumi, he actually likes him in this fic, it's not a one-sided story
> 
> Makoto is a precious cinnamon roll and also can not dirty talk, but it somehow works on Izumi???

The ropes around my wrists feel tighter than usual. I guess Izumi-san learned his lesson this time. Is it bad for me to say that this is not really weird anymore... well, maybe? At this point, I’m just really used to whatever he pulls out of his shoe... Though, this time, it’s not in a dance room, but in his bedroom; which can seem even creepier to some. The reason why I knew that it was his bedroom is because I’m quite familiar with it. 

The layout of his room hadn’t changed that much since we were children. Of course, now he had nicer and valuable things, but all in all, it just looked like a normal room. Nice paintings of scenery were hung up on the wall; various trophies and awards from modeling were displayed around and even a few pictures of him with friends; noticeably with Knights, Morisawa-senpai, Hakaze-senpai and myself. From what I could see (and I can’t see much, because it’s Izumi-san, and, of course, he took my glasses) the photos are of us are when we were children. Despite Izumi-san caring so much about his appearance; he really doesn’t care about his bedroom’s decor. It’s by no means messy, but it’s not what you would expect from a model and idol. It’s just... plain.

Starring at his alarm clock next to the bed I notice the digital numbers changed to 6 pm; that means he’s going to feed me dinner. I got so used to Izumi-sans cooking; it’s actually quite nice. You know, if he wasn’t a psychopath maybe I’d actually consider being together with him. He manages to do every little thing in life right. He’s the ideal person... but, whenever he sees me it’s like that entire facade disappears... but, I’ve gotten used to it; I still prefer if he wasn’t all, you know... him, but that would just be too weird. He has such a high and prideful ego... yup, that’s Knights, I guess. Like I said, I don’t mind this that much... if anything it’s Trickstar or my other friends who are more creped out than me, probably because I’m used to it or because I grew up with him. Even as a child, he’s been playing the role of protective brother since day one. 

Soft footsteps approach; that can only mean one thing, Izumi-san is coming. A small nock is heard from the door. I don’t know why he knocks; it’s not like I can get up and answer him. Well, at least he learned some manners and I don’t hate him this time. I let out a silent “come in” in displeasure. My throat is dry, I need some hydration. It’s important for idols to stay hydrated after all. 

“Yuu-kun, I made you chowder and bread please eat it all up!” he says all enthusiastically as if I’m not tied up. 

“You know... you have to let me drink something pretty soon. Humans die faster without water than without food... Also, water helps the skin look smoother and more youthful, you don’t want me to lose my ‘beautiful’ skin texture, do you?”

As if saying that Izumi-san sprung up and rushed out of his room to get a glass of water... or well a plastic disposable party cup. Hmm, smart... but I’m smart enough to not do the same trick. 

“Here, drink up Yuu-kun!”

“Thanks... you sound awfully happy. Your tone of voice sounds like Narukami-kun’s. Did something happen?”

“Yuu-kun, don’t compare me to that; it’s not nice. Besides, how can I not be happy, after all, Yuu-kun and I are alone, in my room!”

“I’ll pretend you forgot about the restraints, but okay...” I whisper. 

“This is to prevent you from escaping, we went over it already. If you want to leave, good luck. You’re going to have to leave with the bed.”

He’s huffing and puffing as if he’s trying to taunt me, but that won’t work, After all, I know what he wants; for me to act scared and all that stuff. Instead, I’ll just comply and go along with his little game. It won’t last forever... 

Besides, It’s physically impossible to remove Izumi-san’s king-size bed out of the door frame without taking it all apart. I would need a screwdriver to loosen up the bed frame. Plus, I’d need my glasses to see anything that precisely. I should give up trying to find ways to physically escape. 

I have one strategy! All my bets are on this. If I fail, I’m seriously dead... Even so, I really don’t want to do this, but I have to! My family, Trickstar, they’re all worried, right? Even if I am fine in this hellish situation doesn’t mean others are. 

“Yuu-kun?”

Shit, must’ve been lost in thought! I turn to him, trying to make my best, forced ‘I need to go to the bathroom’ face. Even in this situation, Izumi-san doesn’t let me leave the room; talk about unfair. He’s playing super cautious mode, he won’t let me anywhere alone without these ropes tied to this bed. So yes, I have been urinating in a bottle for the past days now. Luckily, I haven’t got the urge to do any other business; it’s probably because I only get fed soup and liquids but I digress. I don’t even mind that, sure it’s weird, but I grew up with him; I’m pretty sure he’s seen everything by now. I don’t have time to hide my shame, especially in this situation. 

“I, Izumi-san! Before I eat, I need to release...” 

Out of context this sounds pretty embarrassing, but I need to follow the plan, right? Release is the way I say ‘I need to go to the bathroom’. It’s a little more polite than saying ‘I need to pee’ right? He won’t let me physically go to the bathroom so I had to figure out something else to say to him. 

“Oh, Sure”

Despite him kidnapping me and all, he still gets nervous when I say this. Seriously? It would be cute if I wasn’t held hostage... maybe. He placed the tray of food on his desk and got the empty bottle in which I release my fluids in. Slowly, he started to unbuckle the front of my belt, unbutton my pants (might I mention they’ve never been washed since) and unzip the fly, and as he’s about to grab my soft member I shouted.

“Wait! So- sorry I lied...” 

Well, it’s out now. No going back, right? 

“Yuu-kun, why did you lie?” he says with his face still flushed. Stop pretending you’re the innocent one here! 

“Well, I, I uhh, you understand right? I’m a boy and a teenager nonetheless... I have to release, some... other fluids... hormonal ones.”

Even though I had all this planned, saying it aloud is pretty embarrassing. Confessing to your kidnaper that you have to get-off is not ideal, but- listen, I ran out of strategies alright? Our faces are both flushed with a dusty rose colour and I immediately think: Okay no, mission abort, this was a bad idea. 

“Haha, I was joking, haha...”

Despite what I said, I can’t take it back. It looks like Izumi-san’s mind has overheated or something. He’s imagining it, isn’t he? I guess this is what I get for putting out the image of masturbating in front of him. Even so, he’s distracted, right? Maybe this could still work; I would just have to sacrifice my reputation as an idol and potentially break his heart. Even though being an idol is fun, it is much better to be free of this uncomfortable situation. Right, right; I’ll play along a bit more and see where it gets me. 

“What are you thinking of, Izumi-san”

“I, uhh” 

Even though I don’t have my glasses on, I can see the growing tent in Izumi-san dress pants. How graphic is his imagination!? A, Alright! I have the advantage here, I need to take it. Come on me, have some courage... be more persuasive, more tempting. 

“Izumi-saan, were you thinking of meee? How perverted of youuu”

Note to self: never ever do this kind of cutesy, crazy, serial killer voice.

“Looking at you makes me feel weird, you’ll help me right? After all, I can’t pleasure myself. How were you expecting this to work out?”

“...Yuu-kun, I think... I have to go” 

Shit! Time to get desperate, please work!

“Izumi-saaan... don’t leave me like this. We can do it together, and maybe even go further than just touching ourselves. You won’t leave me all alone, right?” 

That is definitely too far... how will he react? I knew it, I’m really bad at this ‘dirty talk’ aren’t I.

“Yuu-kun, do you even know what you’re saying right now?! This is... it’s a dream, right?” 

Ah, so this is a dream of his... I’m not really sure if I’m all that surprised... I mean it’s still creepy but, it’s Izumi-san after all. Somehow, I need this to drag on long enough for him to trust me but... do I really want to do this? Sacrificing my body is quite scary. I always did imagine my first time being with a girl, but I would be lying to myself if I said Izumi-san wasn’t attractive.

“Yuu-kun, you’ve been silent for a while... what are you thinking about?” 

“...I’m just thinking, Izumi-san, what do you want to do? Do you... have a preference, you know; in who tops.” 

“I’m fine with either.”

“...Then come here, and let’s play around; I’m tired of waiting.”

With that being said, in the most cringe-inducing way possible, Izumi-san started to make his way toward the bed. I could almost feel the impatience and heat radiating from him; our eyes are stuck to each other like glue. Once he cradled on my hips I immediately gasp at the contact. He gently descends his body weight right on my pelvis and my semi-hard erection is comfortably squished between his buttocks. If I weren’t tied up at this moment I’d surely pounce on him! 

“What does Yuu-kun want to do?”

“Well, for starters... I’d like for you off take your shirt, or at least unbutton it. I want to see your smooth chest and lewd nipples.”  
From just saying this one sentence I can feel Izumi-san’s lower half tense up and shuffle around dangerously near my arousal. Was it too much? No, no I need to sound more convincing; Izumi-san likes it when I’m being manly, right? From what I can see in front of me, Izumi-san is taking his sweet time losing up his tie and stripping off his clothing. Even in this situation, he’s such a tease. I release an accidental gulp of anticipation which ultimately makes him chuckle. 

"Yuu-kun, just how long have you been thinking about this? You know, it just makes me want to tease you more and more. You are so cute!” 

Without verbally responding, I experimentally thrust up my hips to show my eagerness to which I’m guessing he must’ve liked judging from the sound he made. I hissed out a quiet “hurry up” which seemed to get the message through to him as his pace quicken. Finally, bare chest fully in display he silently awaited his next task. 

“Izumi-san, you’re so erotic... can you lead over me, I want to savour your body.”

That being said he gently falls forward, as if I were made of glass, careful not to slam into my chest, and hovers his untouched body over my mouth. A part of me wants to be brash and ravish his body just like that, but I decide to play it safe and butterfly-kiss the center of his torso. I immediately catch a whiff of his sent and retrace it to a “most probably too expensive for me to afford” cologne; it does smell nice though. Experimentally, I started mouthing and sucking on some parts of his body leaving his flat clean canvas full of saliva and taint hickeys. 

While doing this I noticed the erratic movements of his lower body and his high pitch vocals silently moaning witching the room. Opening my eyes and leaving his belly for a moment my eyes catch is aching pink nipples. 

“Izumi-san, can you lower yourself a bit?”

Following my request, he shuffles his weight and moves his body to where his nipple is placed right in front of my salivating mouth. Without warning, I drag my tongue against the small bud and encase it with my warm mouth. This caught him by surprise, as he jolted to the foreign warmth and produced to mewl in my ear. 

“Yuu... Yuu-kun, ahh! nhggn, my” 

Hearing his moans were giving me and extra confidence boost and sent shivers straight downstairs. His voice was so hypnotic. I knew the extent of his vocal cords more than anyone, but this was on a new level; and to have that melody performed right in my ear. He must’ve got tired of whining because I felt my ear lobe being gently sucked on. Along with that, his lower body now started to full-on bounce on my still clothed cock. 

This is bad. He’s truly rising me up, if this gets continues any longer, surely I’ll-

“Ah! Izumi-san!” 

He suddenly stops himself in his tracks and gets up to look me in the eye. His face is deeply flushed, hair is messy and eyes are casting a seduction love spell on me. 

“Can you... untie me? For now, I want to touch you... please?” 

I patiently await his answer. If this doesn’t work out all of this was for nothing. I mean, this is what I started this heat up session for, so it’s all up to this. 

“Yuu-kun, does it hurt?”

“What?” honestly he caught me off guard with that question.

“Does it hurt, not being able to pleasure yourself... you know, it’s pretty hard; I can feel it. You want to touch mine?”

For some reason, it seems like this boy, Sena Izumi, who I’ve known for quite a while, is a completely different person in bed. He seems too innocent, I really feel bad for what I’m about to do... Ah, but I can’t forget! He kidnapped me all of a sudden. He may be acting this way right now because he is not in the right mind to do so. I can’t fall for it!

“ Nnngh, yeah... I want to touch yours... I can feel it rub up against my stomach; it’s pretty hard too... I want to do it together... but, you need to loosen up these ropes.” 

Having said that, I feel Izumi-san shift over my restrains and start by untying them. Once he finished, I twist and stretch around my wrists and arms to get the blood circulating again. Once I can actually feel my limbs I grab Izumi’s torso and with all my strength, I flip him over on his back. Immediately after that, I straddle his hips, like he was going to me. 

“Ha ah? Yuu-kun is taking control, how naughty. I’ve always imagined I’d be the one on top.”

I give him a smirk and start by grinding our arousals together within our clothing restrains. Seeing him moan below me is way more powerful, ah but I can give in! As long as I’m doing this, he’s distracted, right? Careful not to become lose concentration, I grab his wrist together and pull them up above his head like mine were before. I need to hurry up, but I – I’ll come if I wait any longer, just do it. At lightning speed, I grab the rope that was previously restraining my hands to then tie him up to the bed. Considering it was done quickly, the job was quite sloppy and not as tight as the restrains he put on me; but it was enough for him to struggle. 

“Hhng? Yuu-kun, what’s this” 

Instead of using speech I just replied a “shhh” sound and crawled got off of his exposed and aroused body. Even though I still had a painfully noticeable erection in my boxers I pulled up my pants and tied my belt around as if nothing had happened. I could hear him still questioning what was happening, but I decided to ignore it all; it was easier for me. Once fully dressed, I sat on the bed, next to him, and leaned down to whisper in his ear “I’m sorry” before I took my glasses and ran out the door. 

Finally, I’m free from that room! I don’t think what I did was anyway, shape, or form nice, but it had to be done. I have to go straight to my house! Wait, no; Izumi-san knows where I live. Ah, what if I go and stop by one of those cheap love hotels. It might be weird going there all alone, but no one will know anyway; plus, it’ll give me some privacy to take care of this issue. 

Quickly grabbing my bag, making sure all my belongings are in it, I put on my shoes at the door and run out. Since it’s the evening, the sky is becoming darker and dusk is arriving. I need to get to the hotel before the sky turns black. I take one look back at the house where I have been held captive in and swiftly turn around without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert cheesy stereotypical protagonist running away from stereotypical kidnapers house*
> 
> This ended abruptly, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this saucy fic, it was honestly difficult to write and took multiple months to figure out. 
> 
> I will probably edit in some more notes later, but for now, my brain is absolutely dead 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment, it really helps to know people like my works. 
> 
> @mikanshii on Twitter


End file.
